Xander's Truth
by Schwarz-Katze
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN. This is a story about who or what Xander really is and Spike trying to find out.
1. Xander's Truth

3/26 This is Chapter 1 of Xander's Truth. I don't know how Ch 2 put here instead. Maybe when I uploaded chapter 3 something went wonky.

Author's Note: This story takes place after Joyce death, after Spike is chipped; Anya is around but never got heavily involved with Xander. Willow is with Tara-no darkness at this time. Xander's around 20-21 years old…the season you put it in doesn't really matter right now. If that changes I'll make amendments to the story, ok?

* * *

"So, we're all agreed? Spike will stay at Xander's till his crypt is 'livable' again." Buffy was speaking to the Scoobies, who were gathered at the Magick Box for an impromptu meeting. Spike's crypt had been torn apart by the latest group of demons that tried to take over the Hellmouth. It was by some strange twist of fate that the Slayer had met up with several of them outside of Spike's place.

Buffy felt a little guilty because she had ended up throwing the demons around inside of the crypt and who was to know that they could throw balls of lightening around? She apologized to Spike and promised him that she'd find him a place to stay. Of course, he had a fit about that and went storming off saying, "I don't need no help from the bleeding Slayer." The vampire hadn't shown at the beginning of the meeting, so after several arguments, Buffy made the decision.

Xander wasn't really happy about it, but he was too tired to fight anymore. It had been a long day-gone to work at 6 in the morning, been home for only two hours when Willow called about everyone needed to gather at the store. He stood up from the chair slowly not wanting to aggravate his aching body. "Hey guys. I'm heading home." That got the group's attention and he continued, "If Fangless shows, tell him to be quiet when he comes by." Buffy and Willow responded at the same time, "Sure." And "Why?" respectively. "I need my beauty rest Will-you know that." The joke worked, Willow was still smiling as he headed out the door.

Xander woke to the not so quiet pounding of a fist against his basement door. "Shit. Couldn't he listen for once?" The brunette rolled out of bed, wincing with each movement and approached the door. He opened it only to almost get a fist in the face.

"Oi, whelp. What took so long?" Spike entered without an invite-Willow hadn't been around to do the de-invite spell yet. "Spike, shut up. It's three in the morning and I have to be up at five. I'll make it simple for you. There are only two rules you have to follow when you're here. Rule One-you make no or as little noise as possible. Rule Two-you never ever go upstairs." Xander shuffled back to his bed and Spike calmly headed to "his" chair. "And if I don't?" "Then you'll be chained to a lamppost and left outside to burn when the sun rises." Xan crawled under the covers and was asleep within minutes.

Spike sat in the lumpy chair, thinking over the night's events. He had been out getting some blood and smokes and upon returning to his crypt, he had found Buffy fighting three Galegi demons. He had tried to get them to move to a different part of the cemetery but was unsuccessful. Buffy and him had ended up taking two of the demons down but not before the damage had been done. He had been surprised by her apology but hoped it meant that she was growing up. God knows that Dawn needs a good role now that Joyce is gone.

Then she offered to find him a place to stay and not wanting to look weak-he stormed off. But he knew that he'd find her later to see what she had come up with. He had swung by the Magick Box just as Willow was leaving and had been told that he could stay at Xander's. Of course, he argued the decision-"why can't I stay at your place?" with Buffy for a good hour. He agreed when Buffy told him that he could watch out for Dawn anytime she was out at night. They both left for their respective (current) abodes then.

He had gotten distracted on the way there by a group of fledglings mucking about and spent some time torturing the vamps before dusting them. He was still Spike after all-had a rep to maintain. Being a bit hyped up from the encounter when he arrived at Xander's, he forgot all about the request that he be quiet. So when the boy opened the door and the strong scent of fear poured out, he could only think of a rather crappy remark. He entered the basement and looked around to see if there was something that would induce the fear he smelled on Xan but nothing struck him as odd.

He knew the boy-man wasn't afraid of him, but the scent didn't fade right away. He was then caught off guard by Xander's forcefulness when it came to the "rules". It wasn't even the threat that had him comply-just the fire he had seen in the chocolate eyes. Spike was curious as to why he was told never to go upstairs, however he was willing to chalk it up to the parents and Xander not wanting to expose them to the truth about Sunnydale, at least for now. So he ended up in the most uncomfortable chair he'd ever known-thinking.

Spike looked at the clock-four a.m. He wouldn't be truly tired until the sun rose. He settled on watching the 20yr old young man who looked even on edge in his sleep. The blonde wondered how no one else saw through Xander's jokes and his "I'm never at home and always helping someone to fill my time" protective walls. Spike knew that Xander was hiding something and had been hiding for years. He wasn't close enough to him to get the brunette to confide in him yet but Spike had a plan. For all the verbal sparring he did, he respected Xander's strength to keep going when things got really tough and he felt drawn to protect him.

For now, he got as comfortable as possible in the chair and watched Xan sleep. Later someone might have said that Spike jumped when the alarm clock went off but luckily no one was there to see it. After all, a Master Vampire never is startled by sudden noises. At the movement of Xander's arm, Spike readjusted himself in the chair and closed his eyes. It wouldn't do to have him know that Spike had been watching the youth. Through his hearing and sense of smell, he could keep track of what Xander was doing. He heard the rustling of clothing being removed from the dryer (due to the metallic clang and smell of fabric softener sheets) and heard Xander's slow movements to the bathroom.

He heard the water turn on in the shower and taking a deep breath could smell the soap being used. The shower ran for a good 15 minutes and when Spike heard the door open again he could smell the steam, the fresh scent of a clean body, and is that what I think it is?-fresh blood. For a second, he wondered about the blood but then realized that the whelp must have cut himself shaving. He heard Xander's slow movement across the floor once more.

"Why is he moving so slowly? Did he get hurt on patrol the other night?" Spike shook off the feeling of unease and told himself that Xander wasn't a morning person. Who would want to get up at five in the morning anyway? Soon the soft click of the basement door let him know that Xander had left for the day. He was just beginning to get really tired and deciding he didn't want to spend anymore time in the chair from hell; he got up and crawled under the covers of Xander's bed. Spike told himself the lingering Xander smell didn't make him want to smile as he faded into sleep.

* * *

So, hopefully everything is where it should be. Thanks to my reviewers who let me know that this chapter was missing. I wouldn't have checked for problems until next week sometime.


	2. Pillow Fight

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! They are much appreciated! I don't have computer access on the weekends, so when they roll around, I try to get some handwritten work done on my stories. If you're a fan of Xander/Spike, visit my author's profile for a link to a really good story as I can't put a link here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the following, not the characters, not Sunnydale etc. It belongs to Joss Whedon and affiliates. Don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pillow Fights 

Spike woke to Xander's voice. "Man, Spike-why are you in my bed? Now I'll have to burn the sheets."

Spike opened his eyes and mumbled, "Wot? Why would you do a thing like that?" Xander had a grin on his face, "Well, you are an evil vampire and all so who knows what you may have done in my bed." At Spike's glare, Xander chuckled, "Maybe I could just wash them…" The glare lessened. It vanished completely when the brunette grabbed the extra pillow and bopped him on the head with it. Soon a full-blown pillow fight was raging in the basement. Spike landed a blow to Xan's ribs and was shocked when Xander keeled over in pain.

His surprise only lasted a second before the chip decided to kick in. Soon he was curled in the fetal position unaware of anything but the pain. After a few minutes, he realized that someone was saying his name. Another minute with the pain ebbing away and he could open his eyes to see Xander crouched next to him holding a mug and calling out to him. The smell of blood was the next thing to register and he tried to reach out for it. His hands were shaking and seeing this Xander scooted even closer and helped him to drink.

When the mug was drained, Spike watched Xander get up and head to the mini-fridge, where another packet of blood was pulled out from. The blood was emptied into the mug and zapped in the microwave. By this time, Spike had managed to get himself into a sitting position and was leaning against the wall. "That looked painful." Spike just inclined his head slightly at Xander in acknowledgement. Spike took the mug and downed the liquid. He then closed his eyes, took a few unneeded breaths and opened them again. Some sense told him that Xander wasn't going to answer the question that he had to ask. "Thanks for the blood, whelp, but I wouldn't have needed it if you had just told me you were hurt. What happened?" Xander sat across from him on the floor, eyes cast downward, "Sorry, Spike. I didn't realize your chip was that sensitive. You didn't hurt me very much."

"Bollocks. That's not what the searing pain in me head was saying. I haven't felt pain like that since the last time I landed a kick to some bloke's ribs. Lucky me, he was the only human in the group and I had already dusted the other vamps. There was just enough time for me to hear the crack of a couple of ribs before I was on the ground. When I came to, the guy was gone. He could have dusted me, but I think he was in too much pain to think straight. Back to the point, I hurt you. Didn't mean to but with you neglecting to tell me when you're hurt, I can't prevent anything. Now what happened and are you hurt anywhere else?" Spike didn't try to hide his concern, if the boy was injured, he wanted to go right out and kill whatever had done the damage. His demon was in agreement-somewhere along the line, it had claimed Xander.

"Nothing happened, Spike. Just a regular patrol injury, that's all." Xander crossed his arms in front of himself-a self protective gesture that Spike knew well.

"Sorry pet, not buying it. Just tell me so that I can go kill it." Spike looked into Xan's dark brown eyes, mentally willing him to tell him the truth. Xander had surprise written all over his face at the statement.

"Kill it? Why?"

"It's my duty." Xander chuckled at that a little but stifled it at the serious look in Spike's eyes.

"Xander, when I first started helping the Slayer it was o she wouldn't have a reason to kill me-or at least hesitate long enough for me to get outta town. I wasn't real fond of the lot of you – but that's changed." Spike paused but Xan didn't say a word. Xan was beginning to hear some of the cultured accent come through and he was entranced. "There's the Niblet to protect, anything that even thinks it'll hurt her gets to deal with me. I'm useful these days. I've gotten used to having you around and so if something hurts you, I don't want to let it get another chance to do even worse." That was as close as Spike would come to saying how he actually thought of the young man for the moment.

Xander was a smidgen overwhelmed at how honest Spike was being. He wished he could tell the truth but all that would do would have Spike end up in pain and his secret possibly known to everyone. He couldn't do that. It was too scary a thought.

"Thank you Spike. That means a lot to me that you'd be willing to get revenge on what did this. But I can't tell you. It wouldn't do any good." Spike sniffed the air, Xan wasn't lying-he could tell by the way certain pheromones were missing. If what he said was true, then he could only surmise that a human had done it. The question was on the tip of his tongue when he was cut off by a ringing telephone.

Xander moved remarkably fast for someone whose rib's had to be throbbing in pain. He got it on the second ring. "Hello. Oh hey Will. (Pause) All right, I'll be there in a ½ hour. Bye." He hung up the phone and moved to the dryer. As he pulled out some non-work clothes and a towel, he looked over at Spike, "While I'm in the shower, remember to stay quiet okay? I think I heard Mom turn on the TV earlier." Spike nodded his agreement-hoping that going the "I'm not pushing for info so tell me what's wrong sooner" route would work. For the second time that day, Spike listened to the shower run. He thought about using his hearing to see if Xan would talk to himself in the bathroom, but decided to give him some privacy this time. Instead he moved to the bed and sat and concentrated on the muffled sounds from upstairs.

Twenty minutes late, Spike was snapped out of a "zone" by Xander poking him. "Hey, wot do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I said your name at least five times and got no response. Fall asleep with your eyes open or what?" Xander was changed and running a towel over his hair. Spike stood up and grabbed his duster off the wall where he had hung it.

"Wasn't sleeping, just listening."

"Listening to what?" Xander's heartbeat sped up.

"To your folks upstairs."

"What!" Xander's fearscent flooded Spike's senses.

"Calm down, pet. Your mum is the only one home-had the TV on, watching some soap or other." The smell of fear started to fade.

"You wouldn't lie about that, right?" Spike walked closer to him and place one hand on Xan's right shoulder.

"No Xander. I wouldn't lie about that-no fun in it." Xander met the blue eyes and saw the sincerity there.

"Good." Xan grabbed a light jacket, checked the pocket for a stake and headed for the door. "Coming to meeting Spike? Might have a lead on the last demon that wrecked your place."

Spike was planning on following in the shadows to keep Xander from harm, so he swung his duster on and walked out the door. The night air was clear with a hint of cooler weather to come. He turned back to face Xander, "Let's go whelp. If we're lucky, I'll get to fight a demon or two on the way over." Xander shook his head; he would never lose his "demon magnet" status to the vamp. Xan closed the door quietly and joined the blonde in the night.

* * *

Sorry if it's too short for you.Let me know if the paragraphs are still difficult to read, i'llbreak them up more.It's mid-terms this week and I don't want to post everything I have pre-written in case I'm totally drained by the end of this eeevilll week. So wish me luck- i'll need it in order to pass Astronomy. 'Till next time-cheersSchwarze-Katze 


	3. The Magick Box

Hey look I'm updating! I found a little block of time that I could do this in! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Whatever seems to be Whedon's-probably is Whedon's. Don't sue me, I don't mean any harm. "We (I) come in peace!"

* * *

Chapter 3: The Magick Box

The walk to the Magick Box was surprisingly uneventful. Neither man had much to say and so the time passed quietly but comfortably. Xander entered the shoppe first, the jingle of the bell announcing their arrival. Spike lingered for a moment in the doorway and then made his way over to a small couch in the back.

While Spike was largely ignored, Xander was swamped with hugs from Willow and Buffy along with hellos from Tara and Giles. "Whoa, what's with all the attention? Was I supposed to bring donuts? Or what?" Xander asked, clearly surprised by everyone's behavior. The normal routine was 'Xander walks in, gets a few muttered hello's and a 'grab a book we're looking for this baddie tonight.'

Buffy spoke first, "We're just glad that you survived Spike at your place."

Spike cast a glare in her direction and said, "I can't hurt the whelp-don't know what you are so worried about."

"I'm not worried about you hurting him. We don't want Xander hurting himself-who knows what having to deal with you for hours could drive a person to."

Xander had walked away from Buffy when she first insulted Spike. He knew it would turn into a fight and didn't care to be in the middle. So now he was talking quietly with Willow and Giles.

"Slayer, I'm sick of your constant insults. Now, I've helped out you and yours for a while nnow and I think it's about time that you acknowledge that fact and stop with these petty barbs meant to garner everyone's attention back to you. It's time to grow up and put Dawn first instead of yourself." With that, Spike turned away from a stunned Buffy and joined Xander who seemed unsurprised at what Spike had said. But Giles and Willow wearing also wearing various expressions of shock. "So, Rupert, got any new info on the last Galegi demon?"

Giles snapped out of his surprise and managed to form an answer. "Uh, yes actually. Willow did a basic tracking spell earlier. If you just come over here…" Giles stepped out from behind the counter and went over to a table that had a map laid out on it.

Xander waited a moment and then followed them over to the table.

"Let's see, it appears that the demon is near the Restwell cemetery at the moment. Willow! Bring that book over here, the one we were looking through earlier."

The redhead came over with the book and Tara accompanying her and joined the group. Buffy was now sitting a good distance away with the look of surprise still on her face. Giles flipped open the large tome to a bookmarked page and scanned it. "Ah, yes. I thought so."

Spike was getting impatient and took out his smokes and lighter. "Is this important or can I go kill this bugger now?"

"Hmm? Oh Spike. I was just checking a fact. You can go; I believe the Galegi will be in Restwell for the next hour or so before it moves onto its next feeding ground."

Spike had exited the shoppe before Giles finished speaking. He didn't hear the ending of the sentence. Xander did and was concerned. "What? What exactly does the Galegi feed on?'

Giles looked over at Willow and she drew Tara away, so Tara wouldn't hear the response. "They consume the internal organs of the dead. It's quite interesting how they get enough nutrients, especially with most of today's dead being buried without their organs. In fact, there have been recorded cases in recent years that Galegi will go after vampires when hungry enough. After all, a vampire is a corpse."

Giles seemed to consider something before speaking again. "Oh."

"Oh? Oh, what?" Xander prodded. Giles didn't answer, but Tara did.

"I think that 'oh' means Spike could be in trouble if this Galegi hasn't eaten yet." Xander stared at her for a moment and then grabbed a broadsword from a display cabinet. He headed out the door, leaving behind a still stunned Slayer, Willow who was trying to figure out how Tara had overheard the conversation, Tara trying to explain to her flustered girlfriend, and a Watcher who for some reason had a slight smile on his face.

* * *

Thoughts, Comments, things you'd like to see in the future? Write me!

Till next time-Schwarze-Katze


	4. Restwell Cemetery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, don't even think about suing. This is purely for entertainment and totally non-profit.

I thank you, my reviewers, for letting me know when things are wrong, when you like something and basically just everything.

* * *

Chapter 4: Restwell Cemetery

Restwell Cemetery was one of the older graveyards in Sunnydale. It was also a five minute walk from Xander's parents' home. Unfortunately, it was in the opposite direction from the Magick Box. This meant that Xander, in an effort to try to catch up with the blonde vampire, ran he normal fifteen minute walk in a little under five. So when the brown-haired lad arrived at the gates of Restwell, he was in a fair amount of pain. After all, healing ribs don't take kindly to being exercised excessively. He leaned on the rusted gates to catch his breath.

The heavy sword hadn't made the run any easier, Xander was just grateful that by working in construction he'd gained enough muscle to be able to wield the sword in a better manner than it would have been a year ago.

Xander stood up from his resting position and raising the sword into a defensive position; he entered the cemetery and scanned the surrounding area. Unlike most of Sunnydale's cemeteries, Restwell was fairly small, relatively unused, and had a wooded area in the middle of it. The trees are what Xander headed for, thinking that even demons might not want to eat out in the open.

He was halfway there, when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Acting on pure instinct and cursing inwardly for being caught so unaware, he flipped the being over so that they landed on their back and Xander had his sword at the throat before he registered who it was.

"Spike?" Xander moved the sword from the pale throat and plunged it into the ground next to him. Spike sat up and ran a hand across his slightly bleeding throat.

"Didn't know you had moves like that, whelp." Spike saw an expression flit across the young man's face but it was gone before he could identify it.

Xander stretched out a hand to help the vampire up and spoke, "Just got lucky, I guess. Have you seen the Galegi yet?"

Spike looked into expressive eyes that would always say more than their owner. Right now they held concern-was that for him? Sure Xander was known for doing stupid things, but coming after him when already injured and risking more if he ran into some demon he couldn't handle? There was no other reason for Xander to be here though and that fact made the vampire speechless.

"Earth to Spike. You still here?"

"Wot?" Spike blinked and told himself to stop making a fool out of himself. "Whelp, whatcha doing here?"

"I thought I said to cut it out with the 'whelp' name, Deadboy Jr." Xander's tone made it obvious that he wasn't happy. "I came because you left before hearing Giles say that these demons sometimes feed off vamps."

"So wot?" Spike knew he was being antagonizing, but that's what he did best.

Xander's glare intensified, "So what? So what! I'll tell you 'so what'. You, mister Big Bad, are not all that Big and Bad anymore. You-William-sometimes need backup and I don't want to see you get killed because your ego couldn't handle some help. Do you even know what your death would do to me? You're the only reason I'm not dead already. Without you, it wouldn't be long before I was six feet under. Spike, I —"

Xander was cut off by Spike shoving him behind the vamp and grabbing the sword, then swinging at the demon that was now in Xander's previous spot. Unfortunately, the swing wasn't perfect and Spike only succeeded in cutting the Galegi's torso causing minimal damage due to the tough hide. The demon let loose a medium-sized lightening bolt, causing Xander to dodge in one direction and Spike in the other.

The Galegi seemed not to notice Xander-perhaps just concentrating on a meal and he advanced towards Spike. The vamp swung once more and this time the Galegi yanked it from the blonde's grip and tossed it. Inadvertently, the sword landed right in front of Xander. He didn't waste a moment in getting the sword. While Spike was busy dodging bolts, Xan approached from behind and swung. It was perfect. The Galegi's head went rolling and the body fell with a thud, shortly afterward dissolving into a puddle of goo.

Spike's mouth dropped open and he knew he looked stupid. He would have never though Xander could have done so well.

* * *

I know it's short, I had a bit more pre-written but since that section isn't fleshed out enough for, I thought I'd work on it a bit more. Don't worry the next chapter will have more of the cemetery, Spike and Xan, and insults.

For those who might have been confused by my earlier description of how far apart places are in town, here's alittle more description. These places are actually not in a straight line from each other, think more like Xander's would be on the east side of town, MB in downtown and Restwell on the far east of town.

As my husband says: Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Questions?


	5. Insults Galore

Author's Note: This story takes place after Joyce death, after Spike is chipped; Anya is around but never got heavily involved with Xander. Willow is with Tara-no darkness at this time. Xander's around 20-21 years old…the season you put it in doesn't really matter right now. If that changes I'll make amendments to the story, ok?

I don't own BTVS and I mean no harm by writing this piece of fiction. It's for my own entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 5: Insults galore.

"Well, that was fun, Spike-let's do that every night!" The sarcasm was oozing from the young man.

"When did you get good with a sword, pet?" Spike remembered his jaw was still catching flies and closed it.

Xander just rolled his eyes and responded with a question of his own, "And here I though you Brits took sword classes in school; shouldn't being a vamp give you better reflexes and skill with one?" The brunette wiped the sword on a nearby bush as the goo wasn't vanishing from the blade. He muttered to himself about how it was better when the creature just vanished when killed, a lot less mess to clean up.

Spike hadn't responded to Xander, instead he was starting to light a cig, retrieved from his ever-faithful duster. The cancer stick was snatched from his fingers just as he held up the lighter.

"Spike, I know these things can't kill you and all, but can you please not smoke around me? I don't want to survive the Hellmouth just to be killed by lung cancer."

Spike scowled and huffed his frustration. "Insults my skills, doesn't let me smoke, doesn't even thank me for pushing him outta the way earlier- why do I even bother helping," he ranted.

"You enjoy fighting the demons I attract, remember Bleachboy?" Xan's comment to the vampire's rant was mumbled, but had a slightly cutting edge to it.

"Oh, yeah…that's right. A spot of violence always is entertaining-especially when you get to be the bait." Xander just looked at the blonde and the vamp resisted the urge to apologize for claiming that demons didn't horde Xander whenever he was out. Everyone who knew the tiniest bit of went on in Sunnydale, could tell you that Xander was a demon-magnet. Heck, Xander knew it!

Spike shrugged his shoulders and headed out of the cemetery. Xan grumbled under his breath about vamps running around when another Galegi could be out there and Spike could get eaten. G-man didn't tell them if they traveled in bigger groups or not. "Spike! Wait up!" The dark-haired and concerned although he wouldn't admit to anyone but himself, jogged to catch up and make sure the vamp didn't get taken out by the other creatures of the night.


End file.
